Avatar Episode List
Book 1: Water (2005) *Year (based on, not set in): 1757, 1857-1858 *20 Episodes plus unaired pilot *''The Last Airbender'' series *Main villain: Zuko (episodes 1-4, 7-9, 11-19), Zhao (episodes 3-4, 7, 9, 11, 13-14, 17-20) *Debut characters: Aang, Katara, Sokka, Zuko, Haru, Iroh, Roku, Jet, Freedom Fighters, Kanna (Gran Gran), Pakku, Yue, Zhao, June, Suki, Kyoshi Warriors. #The Boy in The Iceberg #*Aang is found by Katara after being in a hibernation sphere for a century. #The Avatar Returns #*Zuko captures Aang. #The Southern Air Temple #*Gyatso and Zhao first appear. Airbenders revealed to be dead 100 years ago. #The Warriors of Kyoshi #*Suki first appears #The King of Omashu #*Bumi first appears. #Imprisoned #*Tyro and Haru first appears. #Winter Solstice, Part 1: The Spirit World #Winter Solstice, Part 2: Avatar Roku #*Roku first appears. #The Waterbending Scroll #*Katara fully learns Waterbending. Aang starts Waterbending trainining. The Pirates first appear. #Jet #*Jet and the Freedom Fighters (Smellerbee, The Duke, Sneers, Pipsqueak and Longshot) first appear. #The Great Divide #The Storm #*Azula first appear as a flashback. #The Blue Spirit #*Zuko becomes the Blue Spirit. #The Fortuneteller #*Aunt Wu and Meng first appear. #Bato of the Water Tribe #*Hakoda, Bato and JuneAccording to some sources, June's name is spelt as Jun, however it is correctly spelled as June in credits first appear. #The Deserter #*Chey and Jeong Jeong first appear. #The Northern Air Temple #*Teo first appear. #The Waterbending Master #*Pakku, Yugoda, Yue and Arnook first appears. #The Siege of the North, Part 1 #*Hahn first appears. #The Siege of the North, Part 2 #*Yue sacrifices herself to become the new Moon Spirit. Hahn dies in a boat crash. Zhao killed by the Avatar Spirit. Azula officially first appears. Koh first appear. Book 2: Earth (2006) *Year (based on, not set in): 1858 *20 Episodes *Main villain: Azula (whole season), Long Feng (episodes 14-20) #The Avatar State #*Zuko becomes an anti-hero. Kuruk and Yangchen first appears. #The Cave of Two Lovers #*Song, Chong and Lily first appear. #Return to Omashu #*Mai and Ty Lee first appears. #The Swamp #*Toph first appears in Aang's vision. Kya first appears in Katara's vision. #Avatar Day #The Blind Bandit #*Toph officially first appears. The Boulder first appears. #Zuko Alone #*Ursa first appears. #The Chase #Bitter Work #The Library #The Desert #The Serpent's Pass #The Drill #City of Walls and Secrets #*The Dai Li, Long Feng and Joo Dee first appear. #The Tales of Ba Sing Se #*Jin first appear. #Appa's Lost Days #Lake Laogai #*Jet killed by Long Feng. The Freedom Fighters presumably disband. The Dai Li are cured from their brainwashed moment. #The Earth King #*Azula, Ty Lee and Mai disguises as Kyoshi Warriors. #The Guru #The Crossroads of Destiny #*Zuko betrays the gang and Azula betrays Long Feng. Iroh and the Kyoshi Warriors are imprisoned. Book 3: Fire (2007–2008) *Year (based on, not set in): 1858 *21 Episodes *Originally scheduled for an April 2007 date and the series finale scheduled for a November 2007 release, it was rescheduled due to "Sozin's Comet" was in halfway production. *Main villain: Azula (episode 1-4, 6-16, 20-21), Ozai (episode 18-21) #The Awakening #*Zuko betrays Azula. Iroh and the Kyoshi Warriors are released. #The Headband #*Chan and Onji first appears. #The Painted Lady #*Katara becomes the Painted Lady. #Sokka's Master #*Sokka trains with Jeong Jeong. #The Beach #*The gang becomes stranded. #The Avatar and the Firelord #The Runaway #The Puppetmaster #*Hama first appear. #Nightmares and Daydreams #The Day of the Black Sun, Part 1: The Invasion #*Aang begins to have feelings for Katara. #The Day of the Black Sun, Part 2: The Eclipse #The Western Air Temple #*The team hide in the Western Air Temple. #The Firebending Masters #The Boling Rock, Part 1 #*Suki joins the gang. #The Boiling Rock, Part 2 #*Mai and Ty Lee betray Azula and turn good. #The Southern Raiders #The Ember Island Players #*First appearance of the Ember Island Players #Sozin's Comet, Part 1: The Phoenix King #*Azula becomes the Firelady. #Sozin's Comet, Part 2: The Old Masters #*Azula goes insane. #Sozin's Comet, Part 3: Into the Inferno #*Ozai plans to kill the Avatar. #Sozin's Comet, Part 4: Avatar Aang #*Ozai finished by Aang, Azula defeated by Zuko and Katara, Zuko becomes the Firelord and dates Mai, Ty Lee becomes a Kyoshi Warrior by Suki and the war is declared over. Zuko asks his father where his mother is, only to be resolved in "The Promise" and Azula is presumably sent to an mental asylum. Book 4: Aftermath (2012-present) *Year (based on, not set in): 1858-1859 *The graphic novels takes place a year after the series. It has rumoured that the graphic novels could be turned into a TV mini-series in the near future. The novels are considered to be canon as it takes place a year after the finale. On July 2012, Dark Horse announced, due to the success of The Promise, a sequel miniseries which involves Zuko and Azula doing a quest to find their mother will be published in probably 2013. #The Promise, Part 1 #The Promise, Part 2 #*Zuko goes rogue, Mai breaks up with him and the second great war begins after a peace agreement fails. #Mai's Rebound #*Mai tries to move on, but fails. #The Promise, Part 3 #*Zuko redeems himself, Azula is revealed to be in a mental asylum and the war is declared over. #The Search, Part 1 #*Azula becomes an anti-heroine. #The Search, Part 2 #The Search, Part 3 #The Rift, Part 1 #The Rift, Part 2 #The Rift, Part 3 Book 5: Air (2012) *Year (based on, not set in): 1928 *12 Episodes *''The Legend of Korra'' book 1: Air *Main villain: Amon and the Equalists (whole season) #Welcome to Republic City #A Leaf in the Wind #*Korra joins the Air Nomad League. #The Revelation #The Voice in the Night #*Older versions of Aang, Sokka and Toph first appear as flashbacks. Asami first appears. #The Spirit of Competition #*Mako begin to have feelings for Asami. #And The Winner Is... #*The Wolfbats depowered by Amon. #The Aftermath #When Extremes Meet #*Korra kidnaped by Tarrlok. Team Avatar officially founded. #Out of the Past #Turning the Tides #*Zuko's grandson Iroh first appear. Lin depowered by Amon. Tenzin's fourth child is born. #Skeletons in the Closet #*Iroh joins Team Avatar. #Endgame #*Amon unmasks himself as Tarrlok's brother. Korra's waterbending is taken away. Korra first uses the Avatar State. Amon and Tarrlok presumed dead. Korra restores Lin's earthbending and Katara restores Korra's waterbending. Korra kisses Mako. Book 6: Spirits (2013–2014) *Year (based on, not set in): 1928-1929 *14 Episodes *''The Legend of Korra'' book 2: Spirits *Main villain: TBA *It is intended to be the second half of the first production series. *It has been rumoured by fans that it is not the final series and some fans have speculated that Yue could appear in the series after a huge popularity of the crack pairing Yuorra on DeviantArt, alongside a possible reappearance of the Kyoshi Warriors, the Freedom Fighters and the Dai Li. *The second series will involve Korra and the gang to explore more details about the Avatar cycle. *It is rumoured that the older versions of Team Avatar would appear in a flashback episode. Aang is rumoured to be voiced by Yuri Lowenthal, Toph is rumoured to be voiced by Tara Strong, Sokka is rumoured to be voiced by Corey Burton, Katara is rumoured to be voiced by Grey DeLisle and Zuko is rumoured to be voiced by David Kaufman. *It has been reported that Zuko's daughter (not named yet but fans have labeled her as "Ursa" or "Honora") Aang's two other children Kya and Bumi will make an appearance, which was later confirmed at Comic-Con 2012. *Azula's fate and Zuko finding his mother is reported to be revealed in the second series as well alongside with a possible reappearances of Zuko, Suki, Mai, Ty Lee, Haru and Teo. *It is been reported Tahno would reappear in Book 2 as well after Rami Malek's performance as the voice of the rebellious ex-waterbender was praised by critics and the character himself was praised by fans as well. However, it is implied that Tahno would be voiced by Crawford Wilson or Jack DeSena. *The second series' airdate, trailer and teaser poster will be revealed during Comic-Con 2013. It is expected to air on late 2013. *A prequel to the Avatar series, called "Beginnings", will involve the first ever Avatar named Wan. #Rebel Spirit #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA ;Prequel #Beginnings 1 #Beginnings 2 Book 7 On July 12, 2012, due to the success of the first series, the show has been renewed for a second production season. The second series will be likely split into 2 13-episode mini-series as Book 3 and 4, totalling the series counting Avatar: The Last Airbender to 7 Book 8 The episode count of the franchise including the upcoming second production series to 113. Specials #Unaired Pilot #Stinger Episode (leading to the Book 1 finale) #Chibi Avatar series #Republic City Hustle References